


A taste of Yuri Plisetsky

by nek0zawakun



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:54:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29586129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nek0zawakun/pseuds/nek0zawakun
Summary: Victor pushed the hair out of his face and tilted his head to a side.  A soft smile played on his thin lips as he picked up Yura's jacket once again and inhaled his scent. His heart skipped a beat and whispered...Agape. Victor closed his eyes burying his face in the soft material, trying to memorize the scent with every inch of his skin, with every cell... A single word continuously repeated on his mind, pulsating in his temples...Eros. Eros. Eros.Yuri Plisetsky you are my Eros.Yuri Plisetsky you are my Agape.
Relationships: Victor Nikiforov/Yuri Plisetsky
Kudos: 18





	A taste of Yuri Plisetsky

When Nikiforov opened his eyes, it was already midday. Rays of sun peaked from the shutters, giving the room a mysterious retro glow. Birds were chirping outside the window and everything would have been perfect if Victor did not have to get up and go to train his only two students. The champion sat up and yawned. His head was aching from all the alcohol he had consumed the night before and his body felt way too achy to do anything. For a moment Victor wonder if it was because he was getting old, but he quickly brushed away the unpleasant thought. Very slowly the man stood up, his yukata showed most of his bare flesh, including the places which were ‘private’, but Nikiforov felt no shame.

He ran his hand through his hair making a lifetime decision of finally getting ready and doing what he must.

***

When Victor reached the Ice Palace, Yuri and Yurio were alredy there practicing…arguing. Well, Yurio was the one arguing, and Yuri simply stood there looking guilty. Victor watched them from afar, weighing their skills and abilities in his mind, but the gap was too obvious. Victor picked up his bag and made his way to the changing room. Yuri’s clothes were neatly folded and piled up. Yurio on the other hand…Victor smiled thinking about the little blonde kitten…Yurio’s clothes were all over the bench and under the bench. Unconsciously, Victor picked up Yurio’s jacket, with RUSSIA clearly written on it and the colours of his country. The man brought it to his face and inhaled deeply. Yuri’s scent pleasantly tickled the nostrils, spreading warmth all over his body. Victor repeated the action several times, trying to make out what Yurio smelled of. Yuri’s natural scent mixed with the scent of lily of the valley, coffee and something sweet, which Victor could not figure out. Why did Plisetsky smell so good? His scent did not match his personality at all.

Suddenly the door opened, and Victor was caught in action. No other than Yuri Plisetsky stood in the doorway. The teenager raised his eyebrow and crossed his slim arms on his chest staring sceptically at Victor.

“Interesting.” He sing sang. “You leave me in Russia and fly to Japan to train this fat pig,” Plisetsky started slowly. “Make me chase you all the way here. Give Katsudon the music I wanted. Reject me.” Plisetsky walked closer to Victor and looked into his blue eyes daringly. “And look where you are now? Sniffing Yuri Plisetsky’s uniform. Oh, how low have you fallen, Victor?”

Victor smiled narrowing his eyes. Yuri knew that look. Victor demonstrably brought Yuri’s jacket to his face and inhaled soundly. Plisetsky watched his coach intently, not even blinking.

“But it makes you happy, Yurio,” Victor whispered seductively gently rubbing the jacket on his face as if trying to leave Yuri’s scent all over himself.

Yuri’s heart skipped a beat. Plisetsky grabbed the jacket and pulled it away feeling his pale cheeks redden. Deceptive blush did not escape Victor’s gaze. Russia’s legend smiled and cupped Yuri’s cheeks bringing his face closer. Their noses were touching, and lips were only a few centimetres away from each other.

Plisetsky’s hands sweated. “This is paedophilic, Vitya,” he hissed like cat.

“Hush, kitten,” Victor rubbed his thumb across Yuri’s trembling lips. Plisetsky stared at Victor in shock. Before his brain could register, his hand was already up in the air ready to punch Nikiforov straight into his grinning face, but Victor caught his wrist and pinned both of the hands behind Yuri’s back. Plisetsky glared with fury. Victor could see tiny fires dancing in Yuri’s emerald eyes. “Yurochka, calm down, let this old man enjoy life.”

“Oh, I certainly hope you will have plenty of fun before you _pass_!” Yura retorted sarcastically making Victor burst out with laughter.

“Sometimes I wish I could bite off that little sharp tongue of yours, kitten.”

Plisetsky started to protest when Victor's soft lips covered his own in a quick, gentle kiss. Russian Fairy froze in shock. Victor smiled loving his student's reaction. Those rare times when Plisetsky was speechless were priceless. Victor leaned in and kissed the blonde again, this time outlining Yuri's thin lips with his tongue and skilfully parting them. His tongue slipped inside the accepting mouth, exploring the unknown. Plisetsky tasted of coffee and cotton candy.

Victor felt Yuri's small hands clench onto his shoulder, desperately trying to push him away and Victor gave it. They broke the kiss.

Yuri jumped away from his coach and wiped his mouth, while Victor simply licked his lips savouring the taste of Plisetsky.

"You...you..." Plisetsky was at loss. "Geezer! Pervert! Paedophile!"

"Hahaha!" Victor laughed loudly loving Yuri's reaction. "Calm down, kitten. We both know you liked it." Victor sent Yuri's crotch a meaningful look making him blush harder.

Plisetsky flipped him off and ran out of the changing room screaming all the cuss words he knew in all the languages he could think of. Victor followed him with his eyes with a playful smile on his face. "One day, kitten, you will show me your true _Agape_. I will wait patiently, but don't make me wait too long." 

Victor pushed the hair out of his face and tilted his head to a side. A soft smile played on his thin lips as he picked up Yura's jacket once again and inhaled his scent. His heart skipped a beat and whispered... _Agape_. Victor closed his eyes burying his face in the soft material, trying to memorize the scent with every inch of his skin, with every cell... A single word continuously repeated on his mind, pulsating in his temples... _Eros. Eros. Eros._

Yuri Plisetsky you are my _Eros_.

Yuri Plisetsky you are my _Agape_.


End file.
